grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Zachariah Leveilleur
Appearance Zachariah is a tall young man with silver hair. His hair is mid length and straight, slightly covering the bandanna over his left eye. He wears a white choker over his neck, with intricate purple tattoos on either side. His main attire consists of a white vest shirt with a popped collar, and black pants with black lengths of cloth on either leg. He also wears a leather belt, with a supporting strap over his left shoulder, along with black elbow length, finger-less gloves. Personality Despite his noble heritage, Zack has no tact when it comes to conversation. He prefers to get straight to the point, not caring anyone he offends (although he’s smart about it, and tries to avoid pissing off the wrong people). He tends to give everyone a chance, not really caring for their affiliation. Zack prefers to stay combat ready, keeping an eye on every corner around him, and constantly shifting about, as if expecting an attack at any moment. Biography Born to the noble house of Leveilleur, a merchant family based in the city of Kuusela, on the isle of Barton, Zack never felt like he fit in. Constantly surrounded by nobility, he hearkened for adventure, to see the world with his own eyes. Finally getting his opportunity, he convinced his father to let him travel the world, to ‘broaden his horizons’ and to gain experience as a merchant. His father however, did give him one stipulation: Write to the family once every 3 months, to inform them of his progress. Readily agreeing, Zack made his way out into the open world, taking the first boat away from his home island. The boat he had boarded, as he learned later since he had been in such a rush to leave, was bound for the Savory Plains, with a single stop on the island of Flevance. Zack had heard of the latter, if only because of the fact that his father had an interest in getting involved with some new product from the island. Zack spent the first half of the trip simply trying to forget his parents. As selfish as it sounded, this trip was about him, since he would finally be able to make his own name, and not live under the shadow of his parents. The stopover in Flevance was short, if rather blinding. So much white, it felt like Zack would lose his ability to see color. He tried to settle in for the last part of the ride, wondering how his new life would pan out. Sighing, Zack stared out as the Floyant Kingdom continued to get closer. Professions Primary Profession Merchant: Merchants are fairly charismatic people who are skilled in both bargaining and selling things to others. Their expertise means that they are very knowledgeable of the economy, and deal with all manner of merchandise. Merchants can attempt to purchase any item in existence through black market methods. They pay an extra 30% on the final purchase for every ‘purchasing barrier’ they jump over to obtain the item. Merchants can also help others also bypass these ‘barriers’ but apply the same markup. Primary Trait: Always the master hagglers, merchants get a 15% discount on any personal purchases they make without going over any ‘purchasing barriers.’ Secondary Profession Weapon Specialist: A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single melee based weapon. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using a rapier and can create techniques involving the use of that weapon and fighting with it, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Traits 'Professional Traits' Treasure Hunter '(1 Slot): With their natural lust for treasure, this character is always searching for new treasures and mysterious wonders to collect. At the end of every Mini Arc, this character can come across a potentially odd object at the cost of 10% of their earnings from said Mini Arc. The potential items are from a pre-set list that is being updated over time. The item your character will receive is randomized. Be warned however, the item is not always worthwhile. But, that is the risk you take with treasure hunting. 'General Traits 'Giant Strength '(1 Slot): This character's strength is boosted by 10%. 'Zealous Agility '(1 Slot): This character's agility is boosted by 10%. 'Technically Adept '(1 Slot): This trait increases a character’s technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Combat Style Zack is mainly a merchant, preferring to use combat as a last resort. If pushed, his main fighting style is a fencer, using a rapier's speed combined with his natural strength, to try and find gaps in his opponent's defenses. When he obtains more training, Zack intends to be a master of maneuverability on the battlefield, dashing in and out of melee range, while using firearms from afar. Statistics Items '''Mokusa: '''Mokusa is a standard Iron Rapier, with a unique hand-guard. The guard is alabaster white, with intricate gold trimmings. The blade was purchased while stopped over in Flevance on his initial departure. '''Devil's Fireball: '''A small bottle with a pretty fancy label. The drink itself claims to let you see the devils that walk among us. It's probably just bullshit. Either way, it's only enough for one drink. a Mod if you drink this '''Detective's Fedora: '''Obtained from the black box, Once you put this on the colorful world you live in appears to only be in a stark contrast of black and white. You'll speak like a private dick, acting as if you're in a Noir detective movie. '''Luchador Mask: '''Obtained from the white box, Wearing this will cause two things. Firstly, you'll inexplicably gain knowledge of the Spanish language. Secondly, you'll become knowledgeable in how to wrestle like a luchador. The only issue is, this mask is made from sugar and paper. One use, and it'll melt from the sweat you'll be working up, or the blood you'll get on it from your opponent. '''Lasso of Truth: '''Manage to get someone tied up with this, and they won't have any choice, but to spill their darkest secrets to you. Of course, what they tell you may not be what you wanna hear. It's made of normal rope, however, so if it breaks it loses its effect. It only works for one question per Story Arc. Techniques Melee Techniques Feats N/A Trivia * For a full picture, simply look up FFXIV Thancred Heavensward, minus the weapons. Category:Approved